residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecilia Nureyeva
Biography Childhood and Early Life During the feigning years of the Cold War, a small team of Soviet scientist were gathering information on various other Umbrella Facilities. The leader of the team had been experimenting with human enhancements, trying to manufacture super soldiers that could be commercially sold. They had been secretly stealing information on the T-virus and in the early 80‘s they became interested with Alexia Ashford‘s Veronica Virus because of it‘s ability to allow hosts to main full intellectual capability. When Alexia went into stasis in 1983, a spy named Nikita Nureyev, stole a sample of her DNA and later volunteered to let his unborn child to be injected with the DNA. His wife had already been pregnant for several months, before stealing Alexia‘s DNA, making her a perfect candidate to be injected with Alexia‘s DNA. Cecilia was “created” with the intention of becoming a weapon, but shortly after she was born, the government ended their experimentation. Cecilia was born under the name Octobrina Nikitichna Nureyeva on a Trans-Siberian train near the North Korean city Rason, while her parents were on a diplomatic mission there, on January 12, 1984. She was born a few months late than expected. Her father was a proud Soviet national and a self-proclaimed “ideal communist”. He was a part of the Soviet Union’s secret police and he would do occasional espionage work. Her mother, Gabriela Nureyeva, was a Czech violinist. Cecilia’s parents were unhappily married for several reasons and would constantly fight. Since a young age her father was a true hero to her. He raised her with several of his socialist ideals which she held onto to till adulthood. When she was 5, Czechoslovakia was undergoing revolution and her mother took her to be apart of it, to the dismay of her father. Her father forcibly brought them both back to the Soviet Union. Afterwards At the age of 7, the Soviet Union had dissolved and her family was left with nothing. The change was extremely dramatic for both her parents, but mainly her father, impacting his health. In 1993, her father died of tuberculoses. Afterwards her mother took a more dominant role in raising her. Shortly after the death of her father, she moved to Brno with her mother’s family. Unlike her father, Cecilia’s mother was severely anti-Russian. In hopes that Cecilia wouldn’t become like her father, her mother’s main goals were to raise her in the Czech culture and to install some sort of Christian belief in Cecilia. Cecilia understood her Czech identity and eventually mastered their language, but still loved her native Russia unlike her mother. Cecilia however never really accepted religion into her life until later on. Her mother also introduced her to various forms of art. Cecilia loved the arts which aspired her to be named People‘s Artist of Russia one day. She took a specific interest in ballet and trained for a few years in St. Petersburg. Cecilia’s mother did know that her husband was a Soviet spy, but was never aware of Cecilia being genetically enhanced with Alexia’s DNA. She began to notice something when she displayed above average intelligence at a young age, but simply took it as a blessing. She became fully aware though when Cecilia’s physical appearance began changing drastically in her adolescent years. She was born with brunette hair and brown eyes, but as she aged her hair began changing from brown to fair blonde, and her eyes went from brown to green, but these were just external changes caused by the Veronica virus. Later Life and Adulthood Cecilia’s mother died in 1998 of the same disease that killed her father. Cecilia dealt with the loss of her parents by excessively drinking. Still clinging to her father’s socialist ideals and her mother‘s teachings, she attended university in Moscow were she studied politics. She was only 16 when she first started university, but she was one of the top students. Despite a young age though, she aided Russia as a spy during the Second Chechen War. When her cover was blown by Caucasian militants she was fatally shot, but she survived. While healing she began to question the socialist ideals that her father raised her with. Afterwards she dropped out of college and moved to Prague where she continued her training to become a professional ballerina. An adequate ballerina she appeared in several productions throughout Western Europe and would also occasionally appear as a background character in a few movies, but rarely ever got the lead role in anything, mainly because of her alcoholism. Around 2004 though, her career and she herself hit a low when she appeared on stage drunk and then later fell off stage injuring herself. Her career pretty much died out and she still continued to drink. She eventually found herself attending mass to deal with her drinking. She was eventually baptized into the Orthodox Church where she was given her current name, Cecilia. She then began to do missionary work, which helped to embellish her public image. She still tends to drink excessively though. Around 2006, hoping to rebuild her career she became the spokesmodel for a large, South American based, mining company called Seashell. At the time the company had been facing finical issues and had been offered to be bought out by TriCell, but the C.E.O. refused. They hired Cecilia to commercialize and model the precious stones they find. Cecilia’s career however came to an end quickly. The mining facilities in the Amazon Forest were destroyed by bio-weapons, which lead some people to question what was going on there. Seashell was bought out and Cecilia was again without a career. The incident in the Amazon resulted in large amounts of unwanted media attention for Cecilia. To escape it she moved back with family in Brno. Further Information Based on some of the comments Cecilia may make while searching some of the memorabilia she has around her dacha in The Artificial Tyrant, some other information about her life include: *While inspecting the photo of Cecilia and her father, located at her bedside, she comments that they’re vacationing on the Baltic Coast. She then mentions that her father always identified as Russian. He would even say sorry to her for her not being born an ethnic Russian. *While looking at a hung photo of Cecilia’s mother in her studio, she will comment on how her parents never really liked each other. After the two met once her mother got pregnant and had her father forcibly marry her. *Another photo located in her living room is of her wedding. She comments that she married a man named Maxim Tsoi in Pyongyang. She then goes on to comment on how she rarely ever sees him which is why she still uses her maiden name. On the top corner of the photo "Сиси + Макси Навсегда" (Cici + Maxi Forever) is written. *A photo book can found on her bed, open to a page filled with ultrasound images. Cecilia comments that she’s tried to have children before, but her pregnancies usually end in miscarriage, straining her marriage. The Artificial Tyrant In 2009, Cecilia became apart of a humanitarian project. She was sent to northwest Africa to aid the natives. A viral outbreak had been leaked in the area leading to several problems in the area. While there she suffered a series of hallucinations and seizures. She was eventually hospitalized where she was diagnosed with schizophrenia. By 2013 it’s been found out that she’s been infected with the T-Virus variant the T-Veronica Virus. The virus seems to be stable for the most part, but her mental state is quickly deteriorating. Because of the rarity of the T-Veronica Virus the GPC approaches her to see if they can study and treat her. Reluctantly, she agrees. She is flown to a special facility on the South Shetland Islands and given her own special accommodations, which she calls "Удивительным даче" (lit. The Awesome Second Home). She’s mentioned several times that she’s been hallucinating a gloomy, over powering woman that wants to hurt her, but with treatment from the GPC she’s been recovering, but she still can‘t stop hearing her voice. She’s been treated for over four years and is finally getting better. She is told that she can soon return home, but because of several problems that have been occurring in the main facility on Antarctica, her departure is delayed. These “problems” begin to surface when zombies invade the Shetland Base. Cecilia along with a facility worker manage to fly off the island only for their plane to crash. Cecilia miraculously makes out with little damage only to find that she’s crashed onto the Antarctic mainland near the GPC storage and research facility. In panic she runs to the facility only to run into more zombies and various other creatures. Epilogue Depending on certain actions throughout the game, Cecilia has six possible outcomes. Her fate ranges from her saving humanity by creating a cure at the cost of her life to becoming a new Alexia. What specifically happens to Cecilia is left ambiguous, but canonically speaking the story seems to follow the “And So It Ends” ending in which she is wounded by an unknown force, but whether or not she survives isn’t specified. Personality and Appearence Cecilia can be seen as being warm and caring, but when situations escalate she is seen in a more serious state. Her years of treatment and isolation seem to have made her a bit cynical, but she continues have an optimistic attitude. She can be somewhat humorous, occasionally breaking the fourth wall and making sarcastic comments. She describes herself as an outstanding Christian and can be seen wearing a patriarchal cross. Appearance wise, she’s best described as statuesque and fashion forward. She never leaves anywhere without her flask. She seems to model herself after Veronica and Alexia physically and mentally, but has no knowledge of this. Just like Veronica, she’s very well educated and speaks fluently in several languages. Effects of the Veronica Virus Because Cecilia was born with Alexia’s T-Veronica strain, it has been evolving with her since she was still developing as an embryo. It is now a part of her DNA and over the years has been perfecting her, making her the ideal image of a “goddess”, just as Alexia tried to achieve. One of the biological effects of the virus was that she was born immune to regular human disease and was able to assimilate such viruses into her body. Her appearance is almost similar to that of Alexia and her endurance far exceeds that of normal humans, but at a terrible cost. She somehow has a connection to Alexia which has led her mental state to slowly deteriorate leading to several problems that are beyond average help. Though she tends not to show it, she suffers from hallucinations and is prone to seizures. She prefers to not talk about her mental state because as she states: Weaponry & Attacks During the events of The Artificial Tyrant, Cecilia has a short selection of weapons. Most of these weapons are melee, which Cecilia seems to have no problem using. Her ability with firearms though aren’t as great. The first gun she finds is an S&W 36 loaded with 5, .38 Special rounds. A relative easy to use gun for her. When it comes to magnums and shotguns, Cecilia will usually be affected by the recoil. Overtime though, Cecilia will get used to this. During Mercenaries mini-games she comes with the following equipment: * S&W 36 (5 loaded rounds) * S&W 500 (6 loaded rounds) * SPAZ-12 (8 loaded rounds) *First Aid Spray *.38 Special x40 *Shotgun shells x16 Attacks Head - High Heel, a moderately powerful kick to the jaw that stuns opponents. Arm(Front) - Backhand, a quick, but weak strike to the face. Arm(Back) - Cross Slap, a powerful move that crushes an enemies head, instantly killing them. Leg(Front) - Knee, a weak blow to the jaw. Leg(Back) - Low Heel, a powerful downwards kick to the back of the neck with her heel. Grounded - Kick, a quick kick to a grounded enemy. Combo Finisher - Skarlet Finish, a powerful kick to the face using her shoe heel to impale an opponents eye. Grapple Breaker - Slap, a swift strike to the face. Trivia *Cecilia’s background and namesake partially comes from the ballerina Rudolf Nureyev. *Cecilia is partially inspired by the character Nina Sayers from the film Black Swan. *Her physical attack, Skarlet Finish is reference to the Mortal Kombat character Skarlet. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Character